Made of Steele
by Skovko
Summary: There's a lot of rumors going around about the newcomer Jocelyn Steele. AJ isn't sure what to believe and what not to believe, but he is very interested in getting to know the woman.
1. Chew him up and spit him out

The men around the table looked at the woman with the steel grey dyed hair who was dining alone at one of the other tables in catering. She had been with the company for about a month now and she hadn't made friends with anyone. Most people already feared her. There were so many rumors about her going around that they were hard to ignore and not believe.

"Jocelyn Steele," AJ said.  
"I heard she's related to Peter Steele. That he was her uncle or cousin," Luke said.  
"No, she was married to him and kept his last name when they divorced," Karl said.  
"He was quite the character. I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of women out there were secretly married to him for a short while, or if he had a harem of women," Finn said.  
"Don't speak ill of the dead," AJ said.

The men watched Jocelyn as she pushed around one lone meatball on her plate as if she didn't know whether or not to eat it.

"I heard she once killed a man," Karl said.  
"With a hunting knife," Shinsuke nodded. "She cut off his dick first and forced it down his throat before slicing him to pieces."  
"If that was the case, why would she be here wrestling?" AJ asked.  
"They never caught her," Finn said.  
"Then how does anyone know about it?" AJ asked.

None of the men had an answer to that. This rumor was a step too far in AJ's world. He wasn't sure how many of the others were actually true but he refused to believe Jocelyn had killed a man.

"She seems rather bored with that meatball," Luke chuckled. "How do you think she would handle a pair of our balls if she had the chance?"

She looked over at the men.

"Do you think she heard us?" Shinsuke whispered.

She moved the fork around in her hand so her entire hand was clenching around it before stabbing the meatball with such force that the plate actually bounced a little. She ripped the meatball of the fork with her teeth and chewed while looking from man to man. She finally stood up, walked over to the trash can and spit out the meatball before leaving catering.

"There's your answer," AJ said.  
"If any man goes near her, she's gonna chew him up and spit him out," Luke said.  
"I'm officially scared," Finn said. "I am not touching that. No way in hell."


	2. The things she does

AJ walked down the hall. Jocelyn was sitting further down up against the wall with ear phones in her ears. Her steel grey eyes watched him as he came closer. In the beginning he thought she wore contacts to match her name. She had dyed her hair steel grey after all. He never saw her with any other eye color so he knew by now they were real.

Normally he would hurry past her but something made him stop today. She pulled the ear phones out of her ears and looked up at him. She was waiting for him to speak. He hadn't talked much to her other than the usual pleasantries he shared with everyone backstage. He didn't know what it was about that woman. No other woman made him nervous and made his palms sweaty like she did just by looking at him.

"Speak or be gone," she said.  
"Sorry," he said. "I just wanted to apologize."  
"For?" She asked.  
"Back in catering. I know you heard us," he said.

She started grinning. That wasn't what he had expected. Her white teeth were on full display in a way that both seemed creepy and cute at the same time. She really confused him from time to time.

"You didn't like my little meatball show?" She asked.  
"Finn said he's never touching you," he said.  
"Good, because he wouldn't get my permission," she said.

He didn't know what came over him. He suddenly felt bold.

"Would I get your permission?" He asked.  
"Perhaps," she shrugged.

She reached her hands up towards him. He grabbed them and pulled her up from the floor. He looked down at her hands. Steel grey painted nails. Of course. She cleared her throat and he looked back up at her. He realized he was still holding on to her hands.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

He quickly let go of her. Once again he felt nervous like a school boy. She did things to him. Things he had never experienced before. He had never been this nervous around any woman before.

"I'm not related to him," she said.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"Peter Steele. I've never met him. I'm a huge Type O Negative fan. When I knew I wanted to become a wrestler, I knew I had to change my name for the better. My original surname was Smith. Jocelyn Smith. Yeah, that name won't open any fucking doors. So I went with Steele because it fits my eyes and I'm a fan. That's it. I love his voice. It does things to me that no other voice does," she said.  
"What things?" He asked.

She giggled lightheartedly. She didn't seem scary at all in that moment. She seemed like a very sweet person.

"If I was walking alone through a dark forest and I heard his voice call for me, I would be so scared that I would want to run but also so aroused that I would walk towards the voice," she said. "Don't get me wrong. I don't have any fantasies about him. It's just his voice."

He felt even more bold. She was sharing things that she probably shouldn't be sharing, and he wanted to hear more. He stepped closer. Too close. He knew that. He needed her to see that he wasn't afraid of her. Not like everyone else seemed to be.

"So all a man's gotta do when being with you is turning off the light and putting on some of their music, and you'll cum so fucking hard," he said.  
"I like you," she smirked. "I do masturbate to their music and it works. I've never had sex to it though. I should try it, shouldn't I?"  
"Want my help?" He asked.

He didn't know where this boldness was coming from. He had never been that straight forward with a woman before. He just felt he had to when it came to her.

"Wanna see if my pussy actually has teeth?" She asked.  
"What?" He asked.  
"That's the latest rumor I heard about myself," she said.  
"That hasn't made rounds in the entire locker room yet apparently," he chuckled.

She grinned at him again. Again her grin seemed creepy and cute at the same time.

"Come to my hotel room tonight," she said. "I'm in number 508."  
"I'll be there," he said.  
"Sure you will," she chuckled. "I gotta run. I need to warm up before my match. I'll see you around, AJ."


	3. I wanna get closer

AJ stepped out of the elevator on the fifth floor and walked to the door with the number 508 on it. Jocelyn's hotel room. He still felt that weird mix of nervousness and boldness. He was about to take this to a whole new level.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door. When it opened, dark tones of a male voice singing came through. Jocelyn stood there looking confused as hell in a yellow and white striped nightgown.

"You actually came?" She asked.  
"You didn't think I would?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Then why did you give me your actual room number if you thought I was just messing around?" He asked.  
"I was hoping," she said lowly.

He hadn't seen her look like that before. She actually looked nervous. He was so used to this tough woman backstage that no one dared to go near. He knew what he was seeing was the real her.

"Are you gonna invite me in, Jocelyn?" He asked.  
"Jocelyn," she smiled. "Everyone calls me Steele backstage. No one ever says my real name."  
"I like it," he smiled back. "Jocelyn."

She stepped aside and let him in. Had he known it would be this simple, he would have called her by her first name from the first day he met her. She closed the door and watched him as he stepped out of his shoes. He stood there in jeans and t-shirt while she was still in that short nightgown with her nipples pressing against the fabric. No bra. He was sure she wore panties although he was hoping she wasn't.

"Is that him singing?" He asked.  
"Yeah, that's Peter Steele," she answered.  
"Dark voice," he said.

He hit the light switch and the room went dark.

"I get it now. That is one hell of a voice in the darkness," he said. "Let's see what it can do to you."

He grabbed her hips and yanked her close. She grabbed his upper arms and squeezed. He could hear her breathing as he leaned down to kiss her. There wasn't an angry or scary woman in front of him. It was like their roles had reversed. He was in charge. She was following his lead in the darkness.

"I've watched you," he said. "Everyday. You scare everyone away but not me. I wanna get closer. I want more. I want all of you."

He pulled her nightgown off her and kissed her again. His fingers found her nipples. Pinching and touching just right. Enough to make her whimper lowly. He slid his hands down her sides, grabbed her panties and pushed them down her legs. His right hand moved in between her legs. He rubbed her clit lazily while taking in the soft moans he drew from her.

"Please," she whispered.  
"I knew you could beg," he chuckled. "Fuck, your voice does wonders to me."

He pushed two fingers inside her. Her nails bit into his flesh on his upper arms and she moaned louder.

"So wet," he purred. "Is it me or Peter's voice? Or do we make one hell of a dream team together?"  
"Both," she panted. "Please, AJ. Don't stop."

He could feel she was close so he did the one thing she begged him not to do. He stopped. He pulled his fingers out of her. He heard her sigh through the darkness.

"Don't think I'm done with you," he said. "Get on the bed. I want you on your back."

He stripped out of his clothes before walking over to join her on the bed. He crawled up between her legs until he hovered above her. He held all the power in that moment. She couldn't get anywhere. The dark voice of Peter Steele sounded through the room. Something about blood and fire. He wasn't sure. He had never listened to the band before but the song worked for him. He pushed inside her without warning.

"Oh, god!" She moaned.  
"Fuck, you feel good," he said.

He grabbed her shoulders and kept his thrusts as deep and hard as he could. Pulling all the way out before pushing all the way in everytime. He wanted her to feel all of him again and again.

"I'm... I'm... Fuck... I'm gonna... Oh, god, AJ," she said.

She couldn't form a full sentence but he knew what she was trying to say. He could feel it. She was close. He grabbed her hands and laced their fingers together before holding her down like that. Her fingers clenched around his fingers while her pussy clenched around his dick. She cried out next to his ear in tones sweeter than any other woman he had been with before. He gritted his teeth to push through her tight walls long enough for her to ride out the waves. He came a second after her.

He lessened the pressure on her hands and instead drew circles in her palms while both of them came down from their high. Her heavy breathing sounded through the darkness and blended in with Peter Steele's voice. In that moment he knew that was a voice he would listen to often. Everytime if she wanted to. He wasn't about to make this a one night stand if he got to make the call.

"You came hard," he said.  
"Thanks to you," she said.  
"I had a little help," he chuckled.

He rolled down next to her and felt around on the wall until he found a light switch. The bed lamp turned on and he finally got to take a look at her naked form. She was even more beautiful than he had imagined.

"Aren't I a lucky man?" he smirked.  
"No teeth," she grinned. "I mean, in my pussy."  
"I'm sure that rumor will reach me sooner or later. Do you want me to shut it down?" He asked.  
"I don't care," she said.

He popped his head up on his left hand and ran his fingers from his right hand down between the valley of her breasts. He stopped on her stomach and drummed softly on it.

"Why don't you shut down any of those rumors yourself? Most of them are stupid and so far out there," he said.  
"People fear me. I like that. So when they start rumors that make them fear me even more, they don't come close to me. I don't have to show them who I am," she said.  
"You're scared," he said. "Why?"

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I've always been awkward around people. Like everyone else, I want friends but I don't know how to go around it. So I wait for people to come to me. In the past people have used my loneliness against me. People I thought were friends fucked me over. Eventually I learned to keep my walls up and not let anyone in," she said.  
"That sounds lonely," he said.  
"It is," she said.

He leaned over her so his face was in front of hers. She could no longer look at the ceiling. She was forced to look at him.

"Hi," he smiled. "I'm AJ. I wanna be let in. I wanna be in your life. I won't use your trust and I'll make damn sure to make you smile everyday."  
"And every night?" She asked.  
"You'll be grinning ear to ear every night if you let me in," he said. "Like you were minutes ago. Tonight was just a small taste of what I can do."

He leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Imagine what my tongue can do," he said.

His hand slid down her side and under her to grab her ass.

"Or my fingers in the right places along with my tongue," he said. "And if you think my dick was any good just now, imagine when you're on your knees and I force your head down in the pillow while I split you in two and you keep cumming until you run dry."  
"Holy fuck, you got a way with words," she said. "And you're damn good at making promises."  
"Promises I'll keep," he chuckled.  
"Show me," she said.

He squeezed her ass and kissed her.

"Tomorrow," he said.  
"What? Why?" She asked.  
"Because I gotta make sure this isn't a one time deal. If you want this dick again, you're gonna have to wait," he said.  
"You're mean," she pouted.  
"I know," he smirked. "You'll get used to it. Now let's get in the shower and get some sleep. We still got another house show tomorrow."

He got up from the bed and pulled her up with him.

"What are you gonna tell your friends?" She asked.  
"Nothing for now. None of them know I'm here. I'm not some teenager that needs to show my latest conquests to the boys," he said. "Let's take this at our pace. When you feel like you're ready to let them in as well, we can tell them about us. For now, let's just enjoy each other like any other new couple."  
"Couple?" She asked.  
"Hell, yeah!" He grinned and pulled her close. "I've wanted you since day one, Jocelyn. I'm not letting you go now that I finally have you."


End file.
